The Famous Friend
by litsugaraygirl
Summary: A girl from Dom's past comes back to make him hers, the only prob is Letty. R&R please!


I walked up to the Torretto's dinner. There I saw a girl that looked a lot like Mia.  
  
"Hey! Are you Mia?" I asked walking up to the bar and sitting down.  
  
"Yeah! Do I know you?" she looked at me confused.  
  
"I'm Koren. Remember from like middle school." I said smiling.  
  
"Koren! Really is that you?" she asked me in surprise.  
  
"Yeah!" I said as we hugged.  
  
"It's so nice ta see you." Mia said. "Did you just move here or somthin?"  
  
"Well yeah. I sorta thought this would be the last place people would look for me." I said as I sat back down smiling.  
  
"I guess so since you are Megan Koren Ashley." Mia replied as she handed me a coke. "the best choerographer in the world." She continued.  
  
"Shhh calm down." I said laughing. "So how have ya been?" I asked taking a sip[ of my coke. At that moment two cars pulled up to the garage beside the dinner. "Who's that?"  
  
"Oh that's my brother Dom and his friend Vince." She answered. They walked to to the bar and sat down. Vince sat beside me and Dom on the other side of Vince. "Dom can you guess who this is?" Mia pointed to me. I looked over at him.  
  
"Aren't you that new dance choreagrapher that's always on MTV?" he asked me.  
  
"Koren. Megan Koren Ashley." I replied with a laugh.  
  
"It can't be, Koren?" he gor up and gave me a hug. "Did you mover here or somethin?"  
  
"Yeah. I've mover here." I nodded as we parted. "Your Vince right?" I asked looking at Vince.  
  
"Nice ta meet you." I said. I looked back up and saw a rough looking girl, a short skinny wimpy looking guy and another one a little like Vince coming towards us.  
  
"Koren this is Jesse and Leon some of my friends and this is my girlfriend Letty." I shook their hands.  
  
"Nice ta meet you."   
  
"So guys are we ganna get goin on these cars or stand around all day?" Letty asked sarcastically. They began walking toward the garage.  
  
"Hey Dom!" He turned around to face me. "could I come and check it out?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah sure." I walked with them over to the garage. They has three cars already in there that needed to be worked on. I walked over to the car in the middle. It  
was a '68 red Mustang.  
  
"Wow. I love this car." I said running my hand over the side of the car.  
  
"Yeah it's my favorite." Jesse said as he came over to me.  
  
"She's bueatiful!" I starred at the car for another long moment.  
  
"So do ya know anything about cars?" Dom asked me.  
  
"Yeah a little bit. My dad was always interested in cars." I looked up into his big brown eyes.  
  
"Well we can't seen ta find what's wrong with her. Ya wanna take a look?" he offered leaning on the car. I gave him a large smile showing off my pearly whites.  
  
"I'd love to." I sat down on the roller and laid back. Jesse handed me a wrench. I rolled under th car. I looked at everything which seemed to be perfect. I took a look at the engine which was clogged up with dirt and mud. I rolled out from under the car and popped the hood. I looked at the engine from there amd it showed no sign of it being clogged with dirt or mud. I looked up at Dom who was waiting patiantly for me to say something. "Have you ever checked the engine from underneath?" I asked.  
  
"Well no but-" I cut him off with my hand.  
  
"I did. It looks like your engine is clogged with dirt and mud. Someone did not wash this car very much when they had it and they must have driven in deep mud a lot. So there's your prob." I explained as I handed him the wrench.  
  
"Really." He raised his eyebrows and turned around to face Letty who was standing a few feet away listening to the conversation. "Letty get over here." Letty did as she was told. "Weren't you the one I told to work on this car?" he raised both eyebrows at her.  
  
"Yeah and....." she replied urging him to continue.  
  
"Did you know what was wrong with it?" his face turning to an angry expression. He was about to pop literally.  
  
"No." she answered sweetly.  
  
"Bullshit!" he screamed at her. "we've been lookin at this car for three weeks now and you didn't bother to tell me what was wrong."  
  
"Dom!" i said walking up beside him. "Calm down! I'm sure she just missed it or somethin. It's a simple mistake." I said as he turned his head to look down at me. As soon as we locked eyes I could see all the anger drain from his eyes.  
  
"Yeah baby. I'm sorry. I just missed it." I walked over to Vince as Letty sucked up to Dom about the situation. I started to talk to him about the car he was looking at, but I couldn't just ignore the fact that Dom was watching me the whole time instead of paying attention to Letty. I looked over at Vince.  
  
"Hey Vince! Are Dom and Letty dating or somethin?" I asked him.  
  
"Yeah. They've been together for a few months now. Why?" he explained not looking up from the car he was working on.  
  
"Oh no reason. It's just Letty is always all over him, so thats why I asked." i looked back up at Dom then back to the car.  
  
* * * * * *   
  
A few more hours past and the cars were almost done. I walked over to Dom.  
  
"Hey Dom! I gotta go i need ta get home. I'll see ya round." I said starting to walk to my car.  
  
"Wait!" I turned around to face him. "are ya comin to the race tonight." Dom asked. I thought for a second.  
  
"I wasn't plannin on it."  
  
"Would ya like ta come?" he picked up a rag and whipped his hands of with it.  
  
"Sure. I'd love to." I stuck my hands in the pockets of my overalls.  
  
"It's on Central Street Drive at 12:00 sharp." he gave me a smile.  
  
"I'll be there, Mr. Hotshot." I said jokingly. "Oh and say bye to Mia for me. Bye." I said turning to walk to my car. I got in and drove to my house. I was actually very big. It has three large bedrooms, a large kitchin, and a good sized living room and of course three full baths. I took a quick shower and got dressed then took a short nap before I had to go to the race. I dosed off into a deep sleep. I woke up about three hours later. I looked at the clock beside my bed. I t read 12:05. I rubbed my eyes to try and wake up. I quickly got up, grabbed my coat and ran out the door.  
  
**meanwhile**  
  
'Where could she be?' Dom asked himself as he noticed Letty coming toward him.  
  
"Hey baby! Who you lookin for?" she asked putting her arms around his neck.  
  
"No one!" he replied looking down at his watch. I t was already 12:05. He was getting a bit worried. Then he saw her yellow Mustang pull up.  
  
** back to Koren**  
  
I arrived around 12:06 even though I had to speed. I grabbed the keys out of the engine and climbed out of my car showing off to some people.   
  
"Dom!" I shouted as I stuffed my keys and cell phone in my back pocket. He started to walk toward me and I meet him half way.  
  
"Hey! your late." he said with a slight chuckle.  
  
"I feel asleep." i said laughing.  
  
"Oh really."  
  
"Hey Dom! Let's get goin!" Leon called to him.  
  
"We're goin ta race. I'll see ya there right?" he said walking backwards to his car.  
  
"I promise I'll be there." i said smiling. He walked to his car and got in. i turned around and bumped into Letty.  
  
"Listin here Bitch. Dom is mine so lay off." she quickly walked away to her car. I knew I shouldn't let this get to me but I knew that she could beat me up in a second. I know how to fight but not that good. I rushed to my car but instead of following everyone to the race I went home. I wasn't scared I just didn't want controversey. I wanted to stay as far away from Dom as I could. I didn't want any trouble. It woldn't look good in the publics eyes.  
  
**at the race**  
  
Dom got out of his car and looked around. He couldn't see me or my car anywhere. 'Somethins wrong.' he thought to himslef.  
  
"Dom! Come on ya ganna race or not?" Vince joked.  
  
"Yeah I'm ganna race." Dom said walking over to Vince. "Vince have ya seen Koren?"  
  
"Yeah she drove off. I guess she went home." he walked over to his car with Vince.  
  
"Somethins wrong I can feel it." Dom said to Vince as he got in his car.  
  
"Yeah. Somethin doesn't feel right." Vince said closing the door when Dom got in. "I guess we can go by her house on the way home. I'll have Jesse look her up to get her address. Now win!" Vince walked away from the car with a smile.  
  
"You now I will." Dom called back to him. He drove up to the starting line as did the others.  
  
**back to Koren**  
  
I decided to drive home instead of going to the race. I got home and noticed Kyle's (my ex-b/f) car in the driveway. The sinking feeling in my stomach just sunk somemore. I parked my car and got out. I grabbed my keys and cell and walked in. Kyle was sitting on the sofa in the living room. "Why are you here?" i asked laying my keys and cell on the kitchin counter.  
  
"Well because I want to say sorry." he got up off the sofa and walked over to me.  
  
"I don't except and never will." I pushed past him and proceeded to go to my room. Kyle grabbed my arm and threw me against the wall. "Let me go. NOW!" I screamed in his face.  
  
"You will forgive me. You will love me. ALWAYS!" he screamed back.  
  
"Never!" I whispered in his ear with gritted teeth. He punced me and I fell to the floor.  
  
"I'll be bakc and you better have forgiven me by then." he said as he walked out the door slamming it shut. He got in his car and drove off.  
  
**Dom after the race**  
  
Dom drove to my house with the directions Jesse had given him. He pulled into the driveway of a large baby blue house next to my yelloe Mustang. He got out of the car and walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. He waited a few minutes before I finally opened the door. He looked at my face which had a large bruise on my left check.  
  
**Koren in her house**  
  
About an hour later I heard the doorbell ring. I ran downstairs in my pajamas and opened thedoor. I saw Dom standing there with an almost hurt expression on his face. He looked up and his face went expressionless. "Dom, I'm so sorry. I..I.." he cut me off with his hand.  
  
"Can I come in?" he asked. I opened the door wider to ler him in. We walked into the living room and sat down on the sofa. "What happened?" he rubbed the side of my face that was bruised by the Kyle's punch.  
  
"Nothin. Why?" i said turning away from his gaze.  
  
"Your ling." he gave me a slight smile. "Will you tell me please." he pleaded with me. "Please!"  
  
"My stepbrother Kyle did it. That's all I can tell you." I said looking back up into his eyes. He starred at me for a ling moment. "So did you win tonight?" I asked with a laugh.  
  
"Yeah. Don't I always." he replied with a chuckle.  
  
"Why'd you come by?" I asked with a smile.  
  
"You didn't show up when you said you would. I got a little worried. Did somrthin happen before you came here?" he asked.  
  
"Sorta. Letty said somethin about you being hers and telling me to back off."  
  
"That's like her. It's starting to get really annoying." he said with a slight chuckle. I gave him a slight smile and we locked eyes. He leaned in slowly and kissed me softly on the lips. I opened my mouth and kissed him back. He picked me up and carried me up the steps.  
  
"Which one is your?" he asked between kisses.  
  
"The last one on the left." I answered.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
The next morning I woke up on Dom's chest. I started to get up but Dom wrapped his arms around me tighter. "Dom I really have ta get up." I whispered in his ear.  
  
"Why?" he asked not opening his eyes.  
  
"I have ta be at a photo shoot at 12:00 and it's 11:00." I said squirming out of his grip taking the sheet with me. I got my clothes and walked over to the bathroom to take a shower. I got out and dressed and dried my hair. When I came back out Dom was fully dressed. "So are you goin ta the garage?" I asked him as we walked down the stairs.  
  
"Yep. You comin after the photo shoot?" he asked as I grabbed my keys and cell.  
  
"What about Letty?" I stopped and looked at him for a moment. He looked at me.  
  
"Don't worry I'll take care of it."  
  
"Then yeah. Is there a number I can reach you at if I have any trouble or need someone ta talk to." I asked with a smile as we walked out the door to our cars.  
  
"673-2754. It's my cell." he answered.  
  
"Thanks. I'll see ya in a bit." I said getting in my car.  
  
"aight." he said getting into his car. We drove our seperate ways.  
  
I got to the photo shoot and changed into my outfit. After I finished the shoot it was 2:30 so I changed into my sweatpants and tank top. I got in my car and drove to the garage. What was there when I drove up wasn't what I expected. 


End file.
